


attack; ziall

by wangxian_ikon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Niall bottom, Omega Niall, Omegaverse, Serial Killers, Shawn - Freeform, Top Zayn, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, niall - Freeform, zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxian_ikon/pseuds/wangxian_ikon
Summary: Two souls are separated by force.Basically where Zayn knows Niall is his.And not even fate could’ve changed that.*omegaverse**ziall horalik**omega niall/alpha zayn*
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue;

**Author's Note:**

> First ziall story here xx it’s originally in Spanish but I decided to take a chance and try an English version to see if more people enjoy it! English It's not my first language so sorry in advance for any typos xx

Niall smiles and Zayn just wants to erase it with kisses. 

_Obsessive_

He bit his lips, Zayn really wants to talk to him. 

_Wild_

He was curious, really curious about that guy who apparently likes guys. 

Could he like a man too? 

_Insaciable_

Well, that’s not the important stuff. 

Niall’s lips will be his downfall. 

He will attack him for sure.


	2. cold fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally meets Zayn through Shawn. What's going to happen between these two?

I felt his hands caressing my waist and my lower back while he settled me on his lap.  
He was staring at me; admiring me. 

What did I do to deserve this. . .?

What did I do to deserve Zayn. . .?

The most handsome guy in school; the strongest.

I thank Shawn thousand of times since he was the one who invited me to that party.  
The booze wasn't wasted, the crazy drunk people dancing, but the lustful gazes had the first prize. 

Since little I knew I was gay.

I didn't put on my mom's clothes or was interested in the called "girly" stuff.

I just wanted to become someone important to Josh, my neighbor. I wanted him to hug me, to tell me I was pretty, that of all of the other kids I was his favorite.

But it was about that time the news were going crazy because of some famouse football player that got out of closet and told the world he was gay; I'll never forget the angry and disgusted look on my mom's face. Her mouth was full of really ugly insults and I'd to hide what I felt, what I was starting to feel.

Then I learned that what I was feeling wasn't so normal to other people, to the society and I just shut up. I knew what I was, but was always trying to hide it, especially in front of her. 

But that changed when she dissapeared one day and we never heard of her.

So, my life continued without any major problems, until I got to high school.

He was walking along with his friends, laughing, chatting.

His smile was perfect in all senses; I started to fall for it. 

The way he brushed his hair with his fingers from time to time, everytime he wrinkled his nose while looking at the lunch menu, the times he passed by me and I could clearly hear him humming my favorite Linkin Park song.

Those little details I saw from afar made me a little happier everyday. 

But there was one day we could actually talk to each other.

Shawn usually had lunch with me, so when he sat in front of me, I just spaced out: shook. 

He just said Shawn had practice and send him to make me company. 

The fuck? 

I love Shawn. 

I just acted offended playfully, and we begun to talk without us realizing.

He was nice and funny.

I was the standard anti-social boring guy. 

We fitted so well.

But, tipically, he was straight, and even if he wasn't I'm pretty sure I'll be the latest guy in his mind. 

I was so wrong. 

I'm short, pale, thin. I even bleach my hair some months ago, I use glasses and have brackets.

Yes, I'm a total nerd, but yeah, my style wasn't quite there with my looks. 

I'm usually behind hoodies, jeans and converses; all the time. 

However, I'm proud to say I'm a total failure in school and I don't have the slighest idea of how I pass the year.

I have some piercings too; some medium espansions in each ear, a transversal one on my left ear and a lip ring. 

I love my piercings; thanks to them, Zayn Malik almost made me pass out.

I remember feeling his intense gaze while we were eating, so I just looked at him in the same way.

—What. . .? Do I have something in my face or. . .? —he quickly denied, laughing and I look at him confused. 

—Did it hurt? —he pointed at my lips, and this time it was my turn to shake my head and grimaced. 

—No, well, I mean, its obvious its gonna hurt a little bit anyway, especially when it gets swollen, but its pretty bearable.

Then my lungs just forgot they needed air in order for me to survive when he just suddenly bit his lips while looking at mine.

—May I. . .?

I petrified while his hands was getting close to my face. His cold fingers gently touched my cheek and his thumb brushed my bottom lip, where my lip ring was; I instantly felt my face getting hot. With a little sight, he backed up a little bit and did a cute pout. 

—It looks really cool, I always wanted one. 

—Then why you just dont get one?

He shrugged.

—Perhaps because I think they'll do it badly, it'll heal badly, it'll look really badly and everything that ends in -badly.

I couldn't stop my giggle.

—Hey, you learn from experience. Maybe it'll be done well, it'll heal well and it will look more than well on you.

I could see his beautiful smile again.

—Yeah, right. Better safe than sorry. 

—Whatever you just said—I smiled with him and took a giant spoon of rice into my mouth, after I ate, I talked again—. Why don't you just pierce both of your ears? Those are pretty easy and fast healing. Success guaranteed. 

He looked at me, thinking. 

—Maybe I'll do it.

—Now we're talking. It's gonna be so awesome! I'll see the one and only Zayn Malik with his ears pierced!

—That's actually a really good idea. Why don't you just do the piercing for me?

Then I felt a strange ass tickle in my stomach. Me touching his face; touching his skin.

—Just so you know i'm not a cheap dude.

At the next day, we greeted each other and planned to have lunch with Shawn and after it we were gonna do his piercings. We chatted about different things, Shawn was telling us about his practice and when was his next game.

—Are you sure you don't want to come with us?

Shawn shaked his head. 

—No, thank you. If I see a tiny drop of blood ya'll would have to take me to the infirmary and after I wake up, I'll beat you two up.

I laughed with Zayn and told him to wait for us infront of the library.

When we arrived at the bathroom, I set all the things I was going to need, I put some gloves and told him to clean up his ears with alcohol. I heard his nervious laugh and his complains because the alcohol was cold af.

—I can't believe we are actually doing this in the school's bathroom.

—Believe it, because it's definitely gonna happen.

In that moment I remember thanking God the fact that I bought one of those piercing guns out of curiosity last month. I was actually going to use it in myself but thankfully I didn't. 

I came close to him and I saw how he backed off. 

—What? are you going to cower now, Malik?

—But it's gonna hurt, right? 

—Nope, with these ones you won't feel anything.

—Sus.

—Believe me.

He nodded and the last thing I saw was how he closed one eye while bitting his lip everytime a pull the little gun trigger. 

—Liar. 

I winked playfully at him, he looked the other way, pretending to be offended.

—Well, oficially, now you have your first piercings. Don't touch them that much, clean them everytime you can and it's ok to change them after a month.

—Why it's so complicated already?

I rolled my eyed.

—You were the one saying you wanted them. 

After that we became more friends. It was a pretty normal friendship If you ask me. We will prank each other, mostly to Shawn with blood, but one day he actually passed out and we both ended with bruises.

And then, Shawn invited me to that party and I fell right into the booze hands.

I felt so light and happy; I was dancing and hanging out with way more people than I've ever met in my life and it felt good. 

However, something or rather someone was missing.

Then I saw him, his back leaning towards the improvise bar counter, taking small sips of his drink while looking directly at me, at me, directly.

I felt my face burn and it wasn't because of the incredible heat in that house full of people. The sweaty bodies were constantly moving towards each other but we couldn't take our eyes off the other. My breath was irregular from moving so much, I was looking for a place to sit, when I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Red cheeks, clammy skin but dying to keep dancing.

I forgot I was tired and went back to the dance floor, and like that, I saw this guy Liam approaching me with a smile. I just smiled back at him and we started a funny but cute dance war. Our laughs could be heard upon the music and we just enjoyed the atmosphere. In one of the songs, Liam got closer.

—You dance very well!

He shouted because the music was really loud. I smiled again, feeling funny; he was really cute.

—I can teach you if you want, you know!

He nodded and I felt his hands around my waist; it feels good.

He clumsily repeated my movements but when he finally got the rhythm, he was all over, dancing with a big ass smile. We started to laugh again without knowing why.

But I wanted to drink more; I wasn't completely drunk and there was this one famouse drink I wanted to try so I said to him I was going to the counter and the cute brunette nodded. I kissed his cheek and made my way between the see of bodies alone. 

When the drink passed down my throat I let out a satisfied sight.

I got to the moment where I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to wander the whole house. I had fun looking at old photos, people trying to fuck by the corners, but I was somehow more interested in the designs of the carpet under my feet; they were weirdly cool.

That's when I felt his hot body, hugging me from behind.

His cologne took over my nose, I smelled with need; so masculine.

His cold fingers wandered my body under my hoodie and his breath froze my neck.

—I can't take it anymore, Niall.

He turned me around and pushed me to the wall.

Then, he kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an omegaverse, but that's gonna be explained in another chapter. 
> 
> Did ya'll like it? want more?


End file.
